


The Love I Feel in You

by shadrgn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadrgn/pseuds/shadrgn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty ringtones, shitty apartment, shitty brat, and a good coffee shop. That's how Eren's and Levi's friendship rebuilt again in the new lives and never knowing about the past life with the titans. Completely restarting there lives together can it end as a happy ending or will it just fail to express the old relationship of the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to start working here on Archive so have my first work: A 10 chapter ereri fanfiction

The young teen had woken up cold and shrugged on jeans and a green sweatshirt. He left the house with bed head to walk down to his favorite coffee shop just a few blocks from his cheap ass apartment. He walked in the warm shop calculating how much money he would have left after paying for his favorite coffee. Eren ran into something and fell down on his ass. He looked up to see a small male on the floor who he had probably walked into. He got up and helped Eren up. Before he could say thanks he whispered in his ear,"You owe me a coffee, brat." Eren slipped out his wallet and looked at the coffee prices,"Which one?" Eren found this guy scary so he wouldn't protest. After the male had picked one he had made Eren give him his own order to order both of the coffees. The teen sat down in the corner and went scrolling through his phone until he got his coffee. A cup was set down infront of Eren which he took. 'Levi Rivialle' was scrawled on the cup along with a phone number. Levi handed Eren his coffee and a pen. Eren grabbed the coffee cautiously and scribbled his name and number on it. Levi left taking his coffee with him. Eren shook his head and got up to leave and go home.

Eren looked over a the empty coffee cup sitting on the counter. Why in the hell had that guy given him his number? The teen seemed to recognize him though from some place but he had no idea where. Eren reached for his phone to call when it started to ring with his awkward ass ringtone. He answered the call, bringing it to his ear,"Hello?" "Your the brat I ran into right?" Eren stood up and off the couch,"Yeah, it's me." He walked into the apartment's shitty kitchen,"Listen this might sound weird but can I stay at your house tonight?" Eren glared at the wall,"Why?" The other male sighed,"Just let me, where the fuck is it?" Eren with hesitation said his address and Levi hung up. Around thirty minutes later Eren heard a knock on his door. He opened it a crack to see Levi standing there. Eren opened the apartment door a bit more to let him in,"Sorry the place is shitty, it's all I can afford to rent." Eren shut the door and locked it again the way he had it.

Levi ended up sitting next to Eren on the couch watching shitty cheap movies,"Are you completely shitty based?" Eren pouted,"No. Anyway why did you need to come over in the first place?" Levi sighed,"I was kicked out of my apartment by the landlord." Eren held in a laugh. Levi glared at the teen. Eren smiled lightly,"You can stay as long as you need to." Levi looked at Eren closely,"Where have I met you before? I swear I know you from somewhere." Eren looked at Levi,"I feel like I've seen you somewhere too. But I have no idea where." Levi's phone sounded off and the two both reached for there phones,"Wait you have the same shitty ringtone as me?" Levi nodded picking up his phone to look at the number,"Damn the landlord." Levi declined the call and tossed it back onto the table next to Eren's. After an awkward silence Eren looked at Levi,"You want a drink?" Levi nodded,"Hells yeah." The brunette got up to grab a few bottles which he popped them open and sat back down with Levi. The teen took a huge gulp with Levi glaring at him,"How old are you?" Eren looked over the raven,"Twenty two." "I'm twenty five." "Really." Eren took another huge gulp. Levi took a sip of his drink and looked at Eren's hand,"What's that mark by your thumb?" Eren looked down at it,"I was born with the scar and the interesting thing is it's a bite ark that fits my teeth." Eren put his thumb between his teeth the scar lining up exactly with his teeth. "Weird."

Eren lay drunk on the couch. He started nodding off to sleep and when the brunette had he fell into Levi's lap. Levi was about to move the brat when his soft snoring started. Levi found it cute the way it sounded. He left Eren there and reached for the remote. He turned off the tv and leaned back against the couch. Soon Levi had fallen asleep snoring along with Eren.

 

Levi woke up needing to pee and about to get up he realized the brunette was still snoring softly in his lap hugging his _leg. This brat was hugging his leg and snoring like a cute two year old._ Levi unwrapped the arms around his leg and snuck over to Eren's bathroom. Levi walked out of the bathroom to hear Eren groan and fall off the couch. Levi made a face and walked over to the brunette on the floor who was just waking up. Eren lifted his head hitting it on his cheap coffee table,"Ow." Levi walked around the table and helped the brat off the floor,"Where do you keep your medicine?" Eren looked at the raven,"In the kitchen on the counter by the shitty microwave." The older male got up to grab what Eren obviously had to have: Tylenol or some shit. Levi grabbed the pill bottle and emptied some into his hand. He got a glass of water for him and handed the hung over Eren the stuff. He swallowed the pills and sat up on the couch again. "I'm leaving. See you sometime." The raven grabbed his phone and left Eren alone in the apartment.

Jaeger way too tired to go get a coffee this morning locked his door and fell onto his bed. He curled up to nap the day away until that night when he would go and work at his regular three times a week job.


	2. Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Please enjoy it (and Eren's new job)

Eren woke up his alarm sounding off like it usually did on work nights. He stretched and turned off the damn alarm. He slid out of bed slipping on whatever he grabbed and he quickly went out of the door to go down to the coffee shop.

Grabbing a quick small coffee he walked through the somewhat chilly night sipping at his coffee. Reaching his destination he took the last gulp and tossed the coffee into a trashcan. Eren walked into the strip club's back doors already hearing all the chatter up front waiting for the next show. The next show was him and two other men he had become good friends with during the time of working there. Eren as the well known "sweatshirt dancer" slipped on his usual get up for shows. A cut off sweatshirt that showed off his bare chest and of course the regular cutesy underwear that the brunette was way used to. "How you doing Jean? Marco?" The two nodded over at Eren. Marco spoke his freckles flashing,"Pretty good, you?" Eren smiled,"Not too bad myself. You ready for tonight?" The two gave another nod towards Eren. The female pole dancers walked in. This was the signal for the three men and they strived out to there own places.

Levi had for some reason decided to go to a strip club that night. He wandered in and weaved around people to find a seat. He looked up at the stage and almost fell back in his chair. _There was no mistaking that was **Eren.** _ Levi watched that shitty brat definitely put on a show for what he was. Eren slid off his sweatshirt in the middle of his pole dance with his own professional ease. He let it fall to the floor under the pole. Levi completely and utterly shocked at the male's performance he stayed the whole time. And when the brunette left he left too. To go give the kid a visit.

Eren back at his apartment stepped into the shower. He washed the last bit of shampoo out of his hair before turning off the shower. After drying himself off and wrapping a towel around his waist he heard a knock at the door. He walked to the door confused and popped it open a crack to see Levi standing there,"Oh hi. It's really late what're you doing up?" Levi pushed himself inside,"You work at a strip club?" Eren looked at Levi confused. "You sure know how to dance on a pole. I saw you." Eren sighed,"I do it because I need money, I don't want to interact with people directly so a strip club was one of the only options I had." Levi grunted,"That was a shitty ass choice for a brat like you." Eren walked into his room leaving the door open for Levi's passage. Levi stepped a foot inside but took it out again. The door shut and Levi left the apartment door and Eren alone.

In the morning Eren woke up to sunlight filtered through the blinds. The lifeless sounds of the city sounded around the alleyways as normally. He was left quite disturbed from his sleep. Eren had a nightmare that night which all he could remember was vaque wisps of lots of blood and the feeling of being grounded but still flying somehow. But the weirdest image was at the end which was _Levi._ White and blue wings against a green cloak and it revealed Levi. The short man was to speak to the brunette but everything fell into darkness and then the light of morning to the same old shitty apartment. Eren sat up and shook his head clear of fatique and the dream. He slid out of bed and slid on what he needed to go get his morning wake up call. He walked down in his own inner silence as normal but he felt a disturbance deep inside his heart. It hurt, the knotting pain in his chest he tried to ignore as he left the coffee shop. Looking straight at the ground his body moved towards home. He could feel and see the rain start to trickle down from the dark clouds above but he was somewhere else in his mind. The door opened and he discarded his jacket on the floor. He set the coffee cup on the counter and walked to the inside of the counter island. He sat up on the counter, legs crossed and his hands folded under his chin and his elbows propped on the bar's cool tile. He stared hard at the wall and said aloud,"There is more meaning to my life isn't there? But what can it possibly be." Eren felt his phone buzz in his pocket but he ignored it. Buzzing flooded his pocket and rang in his ears but the brunette could no longer move. His heart felt pierced with a cold knife. He knew that he was here for a reason. He didn't exsist for just the first time he had been reborn a block of centuries dividing the times. He belonged somewhere else. But where he did not know.

After what seemed like years of sitting in contemplation of his purpose he finally took his phone out of his pocket. Several text messages and calls from an unknown number. He sighed inwardly and opened up the messages. He scrolled through almost a whole weird story. It felt oddly familiar. Names he knew from his life today in several mentions and actual friendship were in the pieces and Eren dropped his phone into his lap as his head seemed to be struck with extreme pain. He blacked out and slumped into the counter and he fell. Fell far down into the wisps of an old past. So far behind him he couldn't touch it but he knew. He Eren Jaeger was in a past life Humanities Last Hope. Corporal Rivaille, Humanities Strongest was Levi in this life. Armin Arlert his best friend here and then fought beside him. Mikasa Ackerman his adopted sister and over protective well being in the past as his seemingly sister-like best friend now. All of them he knew. Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Hange, Erwin, Annie, Reiner, Bert. He actually knew them for so long for centuries there friendship stayed and now he knew. Eren curled his fingers around his phone and swept through his contacts. He pressed on it and pressed the phone to his ear. It rang and then gave a slight click,"Hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that chapter was a bit like strip club and slammed right into life contemplation but I needed Eren to remember the past because im planning for it to be only 10 chapters  
> Please don't hurt me for that phone call cliffhanger too ovo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the first chapter (even if it was short) ovo   
> In next chapter you get to learn what Eren's job is and I believe many will be pleased -v-  
> Next update coming soon!


End file.
